


果汁分我一半

by Evithan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pwp；双黑；乱写的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evithan/pseuds/Evithan
Summary: 算是个半强制治病？有点双黑的意思ooc有；小破车有祝食用愉快！





	果汁分我一半

1）  
对于展耀而言，闭眼放空自己，实在是一种难以企及的奢望。

当时不顾家人反对从事心理学的研究时他也曾经想过的，或许从那天起就无法拥有一个正常的心理和思维，尽管一再强调自己研究的是犯罪心理学而不是厚黑学，但他再也学不会不以偏激的眼光看待任何人的行为。 

人前能够保持清醒和理智实属不易，回到宿舍的展耀望着满地狼藉，眼里并没有过多的感情波动。能摔的东西都被他逐一摔得稀碎，除了那张必须用来休息的床是整齐的，整个房间就跟刚经历了伊战一样，毫不夸张。 

大概是家政今天休假，或者是来过了但却不知从何下手，更有可能是家政工人看到这个场景吓跑了去报警了也说不定。 

展耀自嘲地一笑，扯松了扼紧了他脖子一天的领口，优雅地把手提包轻轻放在堪堪有块空位的桌面上。 

他知道的，自己也算个（心理）医生嘛，诊断出自己有狂躁症，不难。 

不需要酒精也不需要致幻剂，别人的经历就可以把他的神智摧毁得片甲不留。展耀想不明白，难道是自己共情的能力过于强大吗？ 

他回忆起小时候，有个男孩总喜欢把自己的果汁分给他一半，那个时候展耀觉得这个男孩永远都得不到整杯果汁的快乐，就在他准备拒绝时，却听见那男孩说“果汁分你一半，我也很开心呀。”。 

展耀手里握着新买的玻璃杯，渐渐地也不那么用力了。 

 

窗外的街景是自己无论再多待个十年都无法适应的风格，当初算是被学校公派到异国求学，顺带开开眼，看看国外的心理研究有多先进。大都市和自己待着的那块犄角旮旯地就是不一样，他倒是发现，人家在某些方面开明得很。

展耀小时候和邻居家的男孩子走得近，父母亲明面上没说什么，可是架不住亲戚们嘴碎，一口一个“小展以后是打算娶一个还是嫁出去呀”。当时他年纪尚小，并不觉得两个人若要组建家庭的话这两种形式有什么差别。不过那个男孩子倒是有些生气，一把将他拉到自己身后，梗着脖子奶声奶气地凶道：“关你们什么事啊？！” 

展耀还没明白这是怎么回事，这个小男孩又捏了捏他不曾松开的手，小小声对他说：“以后我来保护你。” 

这句承诺绝不是子虚乌有，事实上这个小男孩真的做到了。 

小男孩上蹿下跳地给他拿那些放在高处的糖果，就算是有洁癖也敢穿着干净的白衣服给他剥好桔子然后塞进他嘴里，困得不行时还能强打起精神在教室里等着他把最后一道大题算完。 

展耀正常的人生经历里都有他的影子，他自己承认动了心，可是生怕连累那小男孩也成了怪物，这才拔腿跑了。 

腰侧是异国男人粗壮的臂膀，展耀一饮而尽杯子里黄澄澄的洋酒，抿着的唇透不出半点血色。 

“耀，你不开心？” 

这男人有着一对靛蓝色的眸子，展耀和他暧昧不清纯粹只是为了证实自己的性取向。 

他看着这对当初吸引自己的瞳孔，记忆里的那个男孩登时具象化了不少。 

“白羽瞳。” 

刚咽下度数不浅的酒，像受过灼伤一般的嗓子却迫不及待地通过气流，声线刺耳嘶哑。 

展耀心想，我好久没喝过果汁了。 

 

2）

白羽瞳印象里有个小男孩，身边身上打哪都是靛蓝色，除了那团毛茸茸的黑发和打理整齐的眉毛，他真是百看不厌，不仅想要时刻缠着他，打心眼里还想把他占为己有。 

不知道是不是自己的那点小九九被发现了，这个小男孩在即将成年时就搬了家，后来听说他从警校毕业了，听说他又读了研究生，听说他还出国了，后来再没听说了。 

本来嘛，人的一生总有点缺憾才算是完整，白羽瞳心里想的是，差不多得了，这都过去式了，他既然躲着自己，那不如自己识趣点，这个故事就这么揭过去算了。 

可是生活才不会舍得让人们一直无趣下去，在他踩下那一脚刹车的瞬间，靛蓝色就这么涂满了他的神魂。 

白羽瞳肚子里有好多问题想问他，或者跟以前一样和他斗嘴，斗到那人假意不理他，然后白羽瞳再顺着他家阳台一路攀上去溜到他床上给他道歉；也想问问他，当年自己装作好奇偷吻他时，展耀脸红了是不是因为喜欢他。 

太多问题了，白羽瞳做不到好好和他表白，做不到和他岁月静好，白羽瞳的一生充满了桀骜不驯，但唯一想做他身边那个守着他一生的大型犬。 

他站在展耀身边，自知无法管理好自己的表情；他听见展耀慢条斯理地说着一大串学术用语，谈吐和从前一样优雅；他从再见到展耀时眼神就乖乖地放在他身上，片刻都不愿意移开。 

白羽瞳真的很想像以前一样装作兄弟般抱抱他。 

“坐我的车？” 

他一挑眉，展耀一脸的似笑非笑，让他心痒如初。 

“你的车，我坐不习惯。” 

眼神再交汇时，失而复得的感觉过于强烈。白羽瞳觉得，自己的心脏真是跳得过分快了。 

 

两人独处在电梯时，气氛诡异到像是他们双双溺水那般。展耀回来前心里早已做好了打算，那个午夜梦回时能够平他心头躁郁的男人，哪怕试试也好，浅尝辄止对于他俩而言都是难事，这点展耀心里清楚得很，他觉得白羽瞳也明白的。

但是如果告诉白羽瞳自己回来只不过是想找他治病，这个大男孩估计会不开心吧。 

白羽瞳倒是说不清这究竟是怎么一回事，他觉得展耀应该是变了，可是看久了他却仍然觉得展耀还是自己记忆中的样子。或许是自己对他不曾变过，如果展耀有一天张口拜托他一件事，哪怕不需要开口，白羽瞳还会像当初一样，蹲下来朝着小腿受伤的展耀小声说道：“我背你过去。” 

如果是一个人的时候，估计展耀此时早已烦到突破临界值，然后随便抄起什么东西就胡乱砸了，可是直到两人并肩回到了办公室，他心里仍然不过是在烦些“男孩间的事”。 

比如怎么把白羽瞳两三句骗回自己住的宿舍，怎么才能让白羽瞳给自己做顿饭，怎么样才能让白羽瞳把果汁分他一半。 

诸如此类，展耀笑着摇了摇头，无聊至极。 

他想不明白自己都这么烦了为什么还能笑得出来，这个心理学好像没有学过。 

 

3）  
展耀从浴室走出来，看见换上了他睡衣的白羽瞳，刚刚才吃完了白羽瞳亲手做的意大利面的他，周身环绕着氤氲水汽，一个走神好像看到了当年那个总缠着自己的“小白哥哥”。

这人好无聊，到现在了还老缠着和他斗嘴。展耀嘴里不轻饶他，心里有个声音倒是老鼓励着自己：这就对了，这就对了。 

这才是他以前的生活，他的生活里有白羽瞳，怎么样都会宠着他的白羽瞳，就算是吵架也要装作吵不过他的白羽瞳。 

展耀觉得心里有个小男孩慢慢走了出来，打开了一扇门，渐渐取代了那个满身污秽的自己，然后和同样笑得明媚的白羽瞳嬉笑打闹，最后倒在床上呼哧呼哧喘着气，互相再瞪对方一眼，抱着各自的被子缩成一团滚进属于自己的角落里，但心里还装着着对面的那个人，终于才肯罢休般的沉沉睡去。 

白羽瞳的疗效太过喜人，展耀抱着自己的被子一夜无梦，不砸东西也不手痒，就这么到了第二天早晨。 

这种感觉就像重生。 

 

日子一旦步入正轨，时间的齿轮就走得飞快。白羽瞳早习惯了和展耀生活在一起的日子，只不过自己清楚他们早已过了可以暧昧不清还不用负责的年龄，有时候点到为止，他也坚决不会将自己心里那点过分的想法告诉给展耀。

可是，浅尝辄止，真的难啊。 

sci不像普通部门，有时候白羽瞳担心他受到伤害，勒令他别跟着一起出外勤了，待在宿舍里等着他回来就行。 

展耀看着手机日期跨过了一段漫长的数字，他说不清究竟是上瘾还是不知足，他觉得两个人现在这样，倒不如当初自己别回来。 

手里不知道什么时候握上了昨天和白羽瞳上街去买的猫鼠马克杯，展耀拿起来掂了两下，右腿往后一拉，绷紧了全身的力气把杯子朝着墙面上重重砸去。 

马克杯应声落地，即便是比起玻璃杯更坚硬的材质也这么受不住这般蓄力投掷，碎片们争先恐后在地上弹跳飞溅，惨烈的声响一瞬间像有毒气体，一下冲散了展耀赖以生存的精神空气。 

难道只有暴力才是良药吗？筋疲力尽的展耀抱着自己缩成一团，无力地躲回了双人床上。 

睡得昏天暗地时，卧室的门被人用力砸开，白羽瞳惊慌失措地把展耀从被窝里拉起，像是要把人嵌入自己身体般将展耀狠狠抱住。 

“你没事就好，没事就好。” 

展耀睡得头昏脑涨，伸手搂住他的肩膀，最后抬腿圈上了他的腰，鼻音浓重：“我有事。” 

毛躁的大男孩想要拉开两个人的距离看看究竟哪里受了伤，却发现展耀的力气大得惊人，又听得一声有气无力的气音，白羽瞳终于抿紧了双唇。 

 

“你帮帮我吧。”

 

4）

白羽瞳觉得，这应该不能算什么喜事，但是自己就是没法抑制住心里的那种近乎变态的狂喜。 

他抱着展耀单薄的身体，凭借着自己曾经幻想过无数次的肌肤之亲，像在爱抚一只刚刚断奶的小奶猫一般，又生怕伤害到展耀一寸，可到了理智崩溃的前夕时，他望着赤裸着的展耀停下了不规矩的手部动作。 

展耀双手撑在床上，眼神里满是着期待他下一步动作的神色，未曾想白羽瞳只是微微叹了口气，抚上了他两腿间的火热。 

白羽瞳说不上来，情欲牵拉着他做出一反常态的举动，他从来不敢奢望两个人能够名正言顺在一起，或许是当初展耀跑路太迅速打击了他一直以来的单相思，可是他总觉得展耀是喜欢他的，虽然他怎么都等不来展耀的那一句肯定，最后甚至还让展耀在自己眼皮底下跑了。 

他有预感，他觉得自己或许是被耍了的，可是他就是没法跟展耀生气，现在更是卑微地觉得，耍他也好，这样展耀就不会再跑走了。 

几番套弄，展耀舒服得仰起头，喉结颤动得诱人，难以闭合的唇飘出了些许含糊不清的呻吟，他不信自己这番媚态还不能撩拨得了白羽瞳，他还想像以前一样不动声色地控制白羽瞳，直到白羽瞳对自己无法自拔，他才能够放心地去接受这份诡谲的感情。 

或许自己从来就没有正常过。展耀自暴自弃地笑了，从前是控制欲，再如今是狂躁症，前一个毛病是因为有白羽瞳，后一个毛病是因为没有白羽瞳，全都是因为他。 

常年摸枪的手指总会覆上一层茧，此时正恰到好处地刺激着整根柱体的敏感带，展耀发现白羽瞳不仅在体能方面有天赋，连带着给他做手活都能无师自通。房间里的呻吟声像涟漪，一层一层地扩大开来，撩人而不自知地吞噬着白羽瞳的自制力，可是他还是不敢将手指探入那个最具诱惑力的密道里，因为展耀没有给他“可以”的指令。 

白羽瞳的手指擦过展耀柱体的青筋，最后在铃口处又调皮地抹了两下，他感觉到柱体不受控制的颤抖，展耀支撑着自己的手臂突然收了回来猛地抱住了他，整个人抖得厉害，尖叫着射了出来。 

白浊的液体肆意地喷洒在白羽瞳干净的白衬衫上，有几滴挂不住，顺势滴落在了白羽瞳胯下撑起的小帐篷上。展耀眼神迷离而诱人，白羽瞳仿佛看见了初次经历过性事的尤物。 

尤物看着那些被弄脏的衣物，眼神游离到仍然还穿戴整齐的欲望之地，刚发泄完情欲的他仿佛染上了性瘾，扯着嘴角笑得诱人。 

果汁或许喝不到了。 

“进来吧。” 

喝点别的也可以。 

 

5）  
往往事情就是这样，走向总是不愿意受人的控制，对于白羽瞳和展耀而言，他们谁都说不明白这是怎么一回事。

白羽瞳就像准备把失去展耀那些年的委屈在这几天都发泄出来一般，展耀觉得他当初那句邀约就像是对恶魔敞开了大门，白羽瞳常常不分时间和地点就开始发情，毫不夸张。 

两人在sci的组长办公室独处时，展耀总要小心和他进行眼神上的对视，可即便是如此提醒自己，展耀有时候还是会不由自主地偷偷看他。 

狂躁症似乎好全了，又似乎没好，展耀有时候还是会一拳头砸在桌上把白羽瞳吓得不轻。 

“你这个毛病，我看得好好治治。” 

白羽瞳从椅子上起身，抖了抖身上的西装，还没等展耀反应过来，就一把将展耀整个打横抱起，最后扔进沙发。展耀顾及办公室外还有组员在场，慌张地拍开白羽瞳意欲解开他所有衣物的手，饶是如此，在突然失去重心的状态下，力量和反应力上的差距仍然是让他败下阵来。 

衣物尽数落地，展耀却不觉得冷，倒是自己的体温烧得厉害。他红着脸看着一脸心满意足的白羽瞳，说不上是生气还是娇嗔，压低着声线笑骂他：“你现在胆子也太大了吧？！” 

白羽瞳本想回他一句“我哪儿都大”，后来想想这种流氓话还是留着晚上操他的时候助助兴说比较好，毕竟他现在脑子里有个更好的想法。 

展耀又被拦腰抱起，整个人跨坐在白羽瞳身上，他有意撞开那身美好的肉体，结果双手却被白羽瞳用领带反绑在了身后。 

“……我不会反抗的。” 

“恩，我知道。” 

展耀以为，接下去会有一场办公室性爱在等着他，直到白羽瞳把他光溜溜地放在自己的椅子上，顺便用一件外套体面地盖住他时，这才感觉到不对劲。 

就跟放置游戏似的，白羽瞳一脸看好戏似的看着他，没有了之前那般猴急的窘态，倒让展耀觉得无所适从。 

“你干嘛？” 

唯一能反抗的双手被人绑在了椅背后，展耀一早就苏醒的欲望孤零零地被盖在了自己的靛蓝色西装下，事态明显是超出了自己的预计，展耀开始慌了。 

“等会儿赵富有份资料要拿进来，没事，就一会儿。” 

白羽瞳侧着脸，好看的丹凤眼既像狡诈的狐狸，又像阴狠的狼王，他看见一向自信的展耀眼里充满了自己不曾见过的慌张神色，感叹道好看的人不管这么折腾都依然美丽。 

在赵富敲门的一瞬间，展耀当机立断闭上了双眼，头随便挑了个方向一歪，装作睡着的样子瘫软在椅子上不敢动弹。白羽瞳还算厚道，把他藏在了办公桌后，只不过自己那双脚踝也被绑在了椅子腿上，导致自己双腿大开，而现在这个姿势白羽瞳断然是不会让他见人的。 

赵富的声音很小，可是在这种情况下无疑像是被放大了百倍。展耀听见白羽瞳竟然还能正经地告诉他“展博士睡着了”、“东西放这就行”、“他没事，就是太累了”，诸如此类云云。 

等得关门声再响起时，展耀眯着眼睛小心翼翼地睁了条缝，转着眼珠子看向身边的白羽瞳，那人却像无事发生一般饶有兴致地撑着头看他。 

“怎么样？” 

展耀翻了个白眼。 

“好不了。”白羽瞳眯着眼听见他还在嘴硬，刚想张口说什么刺激他，却看见展耀摆正了脸朝他眨了眨眼，“得你亲自进来才能好。” 

 

6）

五脏六腑仿佛都要被撞在一起，白羽瞳看来一点都不愿意放过那个从小到大都在控制着他的展耀。 

“你直说吧。”一下用力的撞击，展耀咬着自己的下唇不愿在办公室浪叫出声，可白羽瞳老喜欢在做爱时问他些莫名其妙的问题，“你回来找我做什么？” 

“我……”展耀抓着皮质的沙发扶手，张嘴送出了一团热气，小舌轻舔着自己干燥的猫唇，终于宣告投降， 

“……想喝你那杯分给我的果汁了……” 

 

7）

白羽瞳究竟何时开始抽烟的，展耀看着抱着自己坐在床上吞云吐雾的白羽瞳，直到现在才发现，他打从回来后都没把白羽瞳一个人时的经历打探个仔细。 

大意失荆州啊。 

“果汁，没有。” 

白羽瞳抽了两口烟，嘴里的雾气还没吐干净，随着几个音节断断续续地喷洒而出。 

“别的有。” 

展耀想起刚刚自己在他胯下时吞吐着性器的那一幕，红着脸又拍了白羽瞳赤裸的胸部一掌。 

白羽瞳挨了这一掌故作吃痛，又伸手盖住了这没多大力气的猫拳，爱不释手地亲了一口。 

“别的什么都有，不分你一半，全都给你。” 

 

白羽瞳觉得，有的事还是得说清楚，比如把藏在床头柜里侧的戒指拿出来好好地套在展耀无名指上，比如告诉展耀自己这辈子都是他的，自己无怨无悔。

展耀想的事比较单纯，他就只是往白羽瞳胸口一躺，仔细感受了一下。 

恩，我好了。 

 

\----fin


End file.
